Mr. Dream
Mr. Dream made his only appearance in a re-release of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! now referred to as Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream and in the game's Virtual Console re-release. Mr. Dream replaces Mike Tyson as the final opponent of the game, whom Little Mac faces in the Dream Fight at the end. He really does have the same fighting style and design as Mike Tyson, but an even better fighting record. The pass code to fight him is 007 373 5963. Appearances ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1990) Due to Mr. Dream being a simple head-swap and recolor of Mike Tyson, Mr. Dream fights in exactly the same manner as Mike Tyson in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. For the first 90 seconds of the first round, Mr. Dream can floor Mac with only one uppercut. The player can block these punches to reduce the impact, but it isn't recommended, as they will end up with little health left after that. While Mr. Dream can't use "flooring punches" forever, his punches are quick, his reaction time is top-notch, and he's also a difficult opponent to fight. Instant Knockout * Uppercut Mr. Dream right before he opens his eyes after blinking to throw his rapid Jabs. If you do it too early you can still get a star from it. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, Tyson was not removed because of his rape conviction (which did not occur until a year after the changeover), but because his contract expired. Since he had lost the title to James "Buster" Douglas by that point, Nintendo made no attempt to negotiate a new contract with him. Tyson was however, slated to appear in a sequel of his own (Power Punch II) where he would be the protagonist,'' but as a result of his imprisonment, Nintendo lost interest and instead used a generic boxer named Mark Tyler. * The only difference with his sprite edit of Piston Honda is that he stays in his spot if he wins against Little Mac. * In his bio, it states he's from "Dreamland" which might seem like a reference to the Kirby series, but ''Kirby's Dream Land, the first of the Kirby games, wasn't released until two years later. *With a record of 99-0 before facing Little Mac (with all of his victories being KOs), Mr. Dream has the best known fighting record of the opponent boxers in the entire ''Punch-Out!!'' series. **However, this could also apply to or be exceeded by Kid Quick and Pizza Pasta, who only appear in the ''Punch-Out!!'' arcade game, where boxing records are not shown. **Also, although other opponents have had 0 losses before facing Little Mac in the series (namely, Super Macho Man, Mike Tyson, Nick Bruiser, Mr. Sandman, and technically Donkey Kong) they have had fewer victories, and therefore weaker records than Mr. Dream. *Mr. Dream also bears a striking resemblance to Rocky Marciano, a heavyweight champion who won all of his boxing matches until his retirement. Category:Characters Category:Orthodox fighters Category:Characters who use the Wink Punch Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Champions